mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Palmer
Appearance General Appearance Philip has a average height, and lanky, lithe limbs. He has brown hair and greenish eyes, and is slightly tanned. His face is roughly square, and has a broad forehead. He has thin eyebrows, wide eyes, and a thin nose. His lips are also firm and dark colored. He prefers to wear simple, loose fitting clothing. At rest, he has a relaxed stance, and his resting face is usually smiling. When moving, he walks fast, with a forward lean. He also talks with dramatic gestures, but is aware enough of his surroundings to avoid hitting others. Costumed Appearance Cobweb's costume is mostly mottled gray, it was a cheap fabric he could get in large quantities. His costume is homemade. He has dyed a black spiderweb pattern over a gray bodysuit. He has black tabi boots that are cushioned for high impact from swinging. His arms are exposed, and he has black athletic gloves with a portion cut out so that his webs aren't blocked. He couldn't figure out how to make a good mask, so he has a gray bandanna that covers his nose and mouth. Personality Philip is generally pleasant to get along with. He's just your friendly neighborhood newspaper boy! He enjoys talking and hanging out with his friends, and meeting new people, and he treats people kindly. He does like moments by himself, however, and seems bookish until you get to know him. Character Background The older ladies that would see him back in Brooklyn always said he was a good kid. He never got to know his parents before they died, and he was raised in a foster home with many other orphaned children. He discovered his Quirk early on in childhood, but tried not to use because of the mess it ends up making. It was a convenient way to get to school, or quickly deliver papers when in a rush, however. His track team coach was a father figure for him, always challenging him to do better in sport, in school and in the community. His coach instilled values of politeness, responsibility, and the importance of getting a good education at an early age. He put a lot of focus into getting book smart, but he always dreamed of being a big-shot hero. Coach always reminded him that with great power, comes great responsibility. Philip is young and idealistic, so he applied to U.A. High School in Japan. He hoped there he could make his neighborhood proud by getting an education, and also learning what it means to be a hero. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Kind: Not a mean bone in his body, sticks up for the underdog, never cruel. # Sense of Responsibility: Any harm that he causes, intentionally or unintentionally, weighs heavy on him. # City Boy: Feels more comfortable in urban settings, especially with tall buildings. Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Arachnid Arachnid: The Quirk user can shoot super-sticky webs from their hands! They can be used for swinging transportation, or whatever else sticky webs are good for. This quirk also gives them the environmental awareness of a spider. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive